Solely Owned
by anything-but-what-you-think
Summary: Jaylyn, preferably Jay,is used to weird super natural dreams where native men and pioneer women consume her nights, but when the dreams start to become real she's worried. There aren't wagons being pulled by horses, but the male lead in her dream becomes real, the people that she met in her dreams are real, even the dangers are real. Can she handle it? Or is it to much? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello There fellow readers and writers. summer has come and I'm ready to write! This is my first serious story that i've come up with and I hope its well writen. This idea has been wracking around in my head for a few months and I finally put the characters into action. Hope you like it R&R ^.^

* * *

_~Jay's Dream~_

* * *

She had been hanging her feet out of the end of the wagon for hours. But her company was being kept by Jonathan Wickem. Jonathan was dashing, brave, and above all he knew how to treat a woman. "It's a lovely day Miss. Bryant. She blushed. "That it is Jonathan." He grinned. "Would your Pa mind if I took you for a ride this afternoon when we stop?" She smiled brightly. "I don't think he'll mind at all. I'll ask before we stop." He nodded with a broad smile and galloped away.

"That Wickem boy?" Her Papa asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Yes Papa o-only for a little while though we'll be back for supper. Promise." Her father was getting old. He had fought in many wars, and he had a few battle scars on his neck and face. His beard was almost to his stomach and he smelt of sweat from working the horses. He was a wise man, and hopefully he would be wise enough to let her go. Even if he didn't she would sneak away then get in trouble. Her father sighed. "Young ladies do enjoy rides I suppose." She nodded. "Yes Papa. They do." He grinned and the twinkle in his eye shined bright. "I suppose so." Elizabeth smiled broadly and hugged her father. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Her Papa chuckled and let her go. "Just be back soon my dear." Elizabeth ran to meet Jonathan with glee.

As they sat quietly on the grass looking up as the sky slowly drifted from the bright morning to the sweet dark serenity if the twinkling night Elizabeth sighed and she laid back. Jonathan doing the same smiles at Elizabeth. "This is where I'm going to live Elizabeth." She glanced at him with a smile. "It's very beautiful." He smiled. "Would your father mind if you stayed?" Elizabeth felt her heart stop. "What do you mean?" Jonathan grinned. "I want you to stay, here with me and marry me." Jonathan pulled out a shiny ring and held it out for her to examine. "It's simple but real. It was my mother's ring." Elizabeth rolled it around in her fingers. She quickly looked up. "But I'm not even sixteen yet." Jonathan shrugged. "And I am nearly eighteen but what does age have to do with anything."

He made a point. Her father was twenty and her mother was fifteen. She blushed. Her and Jonathan. She looked up at him about to say yes when she saw something. It was big, silver, and beastly. She screamed clutching the ring Jonathan had given her. Jonathan looked behind him and screamed as loud as he could, but instead if protecting her, he snatched the ring and ran. Too frightened to do anything but stare she felt tears run down her face. He left her there to die.

The wolf sniffed the air and Elizabeth started to cry. As the wolf trotted over to her she felt her body start to quake with fear. "Please for the love of God don't kill me." She whispered backing away she suddenly feel on her bum making her quake with fear even more. She shut her eyes as the wolf got closer to her face. But instead of biting her like she had originally anticipated, the young pioneer felt something warm and wet glide from her chin to her forehead. She opened her eyes with shock. The wolf just liked her!

The wolf smiled, if that were possible and liked her tear stained cheeks. Elizabeth let out a giggle of relief. "Oh Lord Mr. Wolf you scared me." She reached out to pet the humongous beast, and he complied. She caught the wolf's eyes and was surprised. They were deep green, filled with human intelligence. "Well that's odd." Elizabeth whispered completely infatuated with the wild animal before her. The wolf whimpered and stood. Moving to stand she found something else different about the beast. Not only was he abnormally wide, he was taller than the horses her Papa had pulling the wagons. Suddenly footsteps were coming from behind Elizabeth. "Mr. Wolf," she whispered. "I have to go now." She looked up at the wolf and smiled gently. The wolf growled and started to circle around her. "U-um M-Mr. Wolf? I'm sorry but I have to go." The wolf growled again this time louder and rougher. Elizabeth felt her heart accelerate. The wolf started to shake. "M-Mr. Wolf?" This odd mammal started to worry her. "Mr. Wolf are you alright?" The wolf walked away from her slowly and was still shaking but now it was more intense. "Mr.-" she was about to ask again but was cut off by a loud crack that sounded like a whip. A bright sliver light emitted from the wolf and Elizabeth shielded her eyes from the bright rays. As the light slowly ebbed away instead of Mr. Wolf it was a man that was positioned on all fours. Elizabeth felt her face flush crimson. The man was naked; the naked man slowly stood from his position and turned to her. His skin was tan, much like the hard working farmers she was tracking with, but his entire body it seemed had been kissed by the sun. His hair was cut short, much like Jonathan's; only instead of blond his hair was the color of midnight. As she was ogling "Mr. Wolf" he had gotten closer. "Hello." He spoke in the deepest manliest voice she had ever heard. She felt her face flush even darker. "H-Hello." She gently whispered. He smirked devilishly. "Hm, you are quite the little purist." As he stood in front of her she quickly looked down. This man, she realized, was one of the Indians that travelers they had met up with along the journey told them about. They were friendly, that's what they had told them. The man chuckled at her. "Yes you'll do nicely." Do nicely? What did he mean by that? She heard snaps of twigs and tips of leaves in front of her. In spite of her beliefs she looked at the man and saw that he was sitting in front of her with his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knee caps. Not bothering to hide himself at all Elizabeth, again looked away. "What's your name?" The man asked in an amused voice. "Why do you want to know?" She countered. The man chuckled. "I need to know the name of the woman that is to bear my children that is a custom among Indian people as well pale faces, we are more civil than what your people make us out to be." This was no man, no normal man anyway Elizabeth concluded. This being in front of her was a daemon. "L-leave me alone." The evil spirit in front of her laughed wholeheartedly. "Oh sweet woman I'm afraid that I can't, you see I've decided that you will be mine. My wolf has made the same decision, quite frankly my dear you don't have a choice in the matter." He roughly grabbed her sides and lifted her to stand on her feet. "Believe me my beauty, you won't complain." Elizabeth tried to struggle out of his grasp but his hands latched onto her wrists tightly. "Oh no missy, you'll be staying with me." Elizabeth kept struggling and the daemon sighed pulled her closer. "You'll have to stop that," letting his hands lower and grab on to her waist once again and he lifted her onto his shoulder. Letting her front fall behind him and her back hang. "No!" She screamed. "Let go of me you devil!" The man chuckled. "I'm no devil dear one. I'm quiet gentle, as you'll come to find."

* * *

I gasped awake with my hand on my heart. Beads of sweat were dripping down my forehead, my body was shaking, and my heart beat accelerated. Basically the whole shebang of a nightmare. For some odd reason every night I had the same stupid dreams, that was the first the next one, undoubtably, would come to night. Same creepy buff native guy, same mousey Elizabeth, it was so over and above my imagination I don't even know how I could have come up with it, and I could think up of some pretty messed up things, but the clothing, the wagons, the scenery it was so vivid, like I had been there, actually done what Elizabeth had done, but there wasn't time to think about that. Glancing at the clock I groaned. It was five minutes till I was supposed to be at the Knights Round Table, the "teen hang out" for Forks. But mostly little kids from grade school, some from the elementary and middle school over took it making it their own. And I was the ring leader of the little mongrels. Don't get me wrong I love little kids, it's just these little tykes are...evil! I don't know any other word that best describes them.

I pulled on my jacket and quickly grabbing my umbrella from the front door. Quickly stepping out of the door and locking it on the way to my dad's junker I pulled my hoodie over my head. Starting the cobalt blue jeep I slowly backed out of the drive way. The ride up to town was a reasonably long one. We lived out in the woods, I pass by trees for a good fifteen minutes before I finally reach some sort of passable bit of civilization. Glancing over at the "Welcome to Forks" sign. Rolling my eyes I press the gas harder with my foot. For some reason that sign started to irritate me. The fake little smiling people on it and the huge letters just made me want to punch something. I even told my best friend, in which she said I needed to either

(A.) Get laid or (B.) Get a change of scenery.

Truthfully I agreed with both, but (a.) would get me killed. I giggled at the thought of my virginity being gone was an amusing thought, but not one I would be allowed to entertain. Seeing the stop light blinking I turned quickly. Before yellow turned to red. Tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear I saw Harry's Dinner and honked. Ginny, my best friend worked there and saw someone turn around and wave. I smiled and turned back around focusing on the road. What I was driving on was called the strip, it had dinners, little shops, Newton's, a barber shop, etc., and at the end of the strip was "The Knights Round Table". I sighed and parked up front. This was insane, I saw the kids running in side. Praying a silent prayer, I opened the door. Screaming and squealing could be heard from the outside of the establishment. I sighed and locked my truck.

Walking in I heard the usual loud 90's music blaring, a bunch of pin ball machines binging and clanking, an intense air hockey game going on in the back. The owner's son Nate and a little kid that was most likely beating him. I walked towards the counter where the clipboard for our hours were, quickly writing my name down and the time I walked in I heard "Jay! The popcorn machines on the fritz again!" I smiled. That was the owner, a middle-aged woman that went by that name of Babbs, she was a character. She had been an army brat, later enrolling in the marines made her country proud, then finally put up shop in Forks. And God love her, she had a soft spot for children.

I walked over to the popcorn machine that Babbs was currently behind muttering curses low enough to where the kids watching her couldn't hear. "Hey Babbs, let me look." I said with an amused smile. She looked up at me and smirked. "Girly I don't know why but this darned contraption seems to like you the best." I giggled as she moved out of the way. Getting a good look at it I saw what was wrong. Quickly adjusting a few cords and wires and getting electrocuted just briefly made the light come on and the corn started to pop. Cheers from the little kids made me laugh as I went back to the counter.

"So Jay," Babbs started. "How's Edna? She called the other day but I didn't get to talk to long." I looked over at Babbs and sighed. Edna, my grandmother, lived with us and was sick. Really sick, and since she made a point when my mom was my age, to be as involved as she could in anything that was town related it seemed like everybody wanted to know how she was doing. "Better," I smiled. "The doctor said that she could get out of the brace in a few days give or take." Babbs grinned and slapped my back gently. "That's good to hear, now get back to work huh?" I smiled and returned to the cash register. Like any other seemingly normal day the Round Table closed at eight I wrote down how much we earned and signed out, when I left to go home and called to Nate to have a good night, not waiting for a reply I made my out the door. Walking to my truck I grabbed my keys and went to unlock the door. But something felt...off. I glanced around, but everything seemed to be like normal. I sighed and stepped up into the truck. 'Your being ridiculous Jay, nothing wrong your just being paranoid.' I pushed my key into ignition and pushed off.

Ignoring the foreboding feeling in my stomach I kept driving. Stopping off at the local gas station for fuel, and then headed back home to Gran. Making sure that she was ok then I went to bed. Nothing had happened but I still couldn't get that gut feeling, that something bad was coming, to go away.

* * *

_~PAUL POV~_

* * *

She was perfect. Small, looked a little to pale, and a little too thin but given time I could fix that. She had a daily routine; go to school on weekdays, and then go to work, then on weekend she checked on her grandmother, did homework, slept for an hour or so, and then my imprint went to work. She led a very simple life, one that wasn't filled with danger...I hated that I would have to interrupt that, but it was necessary. I had watched her for two weeks, and have yet to try to talk to her. But it seemed that with all the stuff that she had going on in her life she didn't need a guy with issues and one that could turn into a giant wolf to boot. It just didn't seem fair. Sighing I stood from where I was laying on the forest floor. I had waited since seven pm for her to come out. Finally seeing her walk through the door she made a bee-line towards her truck with her keys in her tiny fist. She looked up feeling my presence. I smiled wolfishly, she could feel me. The imprint was getting stronger every day, making me feel amazing every time I was graced to see her I wanted to leap for joy run out and wrap her in a hug. But I couldn't, not yet.

* * *

_~Jay's Dream~_

* * *

"Elizabeth...Elizabeeeeeeeth." She could hear her name being called in a low soothing tone, but she didn't dare open her eyes. Maybe if her kidnapper didn't find her useful the exotic man would let her go. Even death was an option at this point; she just wanted to get away from this man who calls himself Angel. He was by no means and angel. He said that it was his English name, she didn't care. He said he would take care of her, she didn't care. He said a lot of things about himself and what he would do for her, but she absolutely positively did. Not. Care. "Elizabeth are you hungry?" She shook her head, but her stomach betrayed her. Her captor chuckle deeply. "Sweet Elizabeth, please open your eyes." Angel pleaded oh so gently. Elizabeth finally complied smelling the sweet smell of meat. Her eyes found Angle with and object wrapped in cloth. Angle smiled graciously. "Angel let me go please." Elizabeth begged for the umpteenth time. Angel sighed and sat down beside her. "I'm very sorry that you are unhappy..." She quickly cut him off in anger. "Then let me go!" She roared. Angel shook his head and let his hand run through his closely cut midnight black hair. "But if I lose you I will be in the most intense pain that any of my people have experienced, so I must keep you here." He gently knelt and kissed her temple much to her surprise. It was sweet and soft something she had yet to encounter since she had been force to live her. "I must keep you...for my own selfish reasons." He whispered against her skin.

* * *

I woke with a start. Again. But I was happy that it wasn't the same damn dream over and over again. But this new dream, what did it mean? Was it a good thing or was it setting her up for something worse? Looking at her clock she sighed. "4:30...dammit Angel I have to sleep ya know." She hissed and removed herself from her bed. This often happened, though she would never tell anyone. But to go back to sleep all she needed was some warm milk. Then it was off to dream land. Joy.

* * *

Ok tell me what you thought it's my first one so be gentle :)! I love you all! Dont be afraid to PM me, give your critisim in a nice way! People are harsh so if your going to tell me if my grammar is messed up a little (which it probably is) be kind! hope you liked it!

anything-but-what-you-think


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I present to you Chapter Two! I hope you R&R I worked all night last night typing this up and fell sleep around 2, and I just got around to editing it to make sure it isn't a complete crap pile. So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

_~Morning~_

I pulled on my jacket and stretched my aching limbs. After I went back to bed I fell asleep in a horrible position. Running to the bathroom I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the Advil, quickly unscrewing the lid I poured two out into my hand and swallowed them dry. Putting the pill bottle away I rushed to check in Gran. "Hey Gran, are you ok?" As soon as I walked into her room I giggled. She had her sketch pad and a pencil and she was drawing. She always drew when she was in a good mood of thought of something funny. And it was always made her eyes shine and smiles appear. She looked up from her drawing and grinned mischievously at me. "Hello dear, what did you ask?" I walked into the powder puff pink room and sat beside her hospital bed. I smiled and shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Gran laid her pad down on her nightstand and smiled at me. The one thing that you could always tell about Gran, her smile was always genuine. If she wasn't happy then she refused to fake it. "I'm fine dear, how was your sleep?"

I felt my body go rigid. I never told anyone about my dreams, I thought it was too weird, and whenever someone asked like an idiot I got nervous. "It was fine," I forced with a smile. "Nothing out of the usual." She nodded with a mischievous grin. "All right, well you should get to school, you don't want to be late right?" I nodded, standing up I gave her a quick hug and jogged to my jeep.

When I got to the school parking lot I pulled my keys out of the ignition and shoved them into my backpack. I waited a little while before I walked into the school. I hated school. True I was only sixteen and a junior which meant another year of this place but I think I hated school a little more than the usual high school student. There wasn't a single teacher that I didn't hate, I didn't have any friends other than Ginny, and they forced four years of P.E. if that's not real torcher I don't know what is.

It's not that I don't make good grades I do its just every time I walk into a class room they talk about college. When I was younger before mom walked out on us and dad started to take extra shifts, college was an option. I had it all planed out, everything was perfect. But now I have more responsibility, I can't leave Gran or Dad alone. As for friends, I've never seen much use for them, it's not that I'm unsocial but cliques, gangs and what not seemed like a big waste of time. There's too much back stabbing and lies pilled with in those group of people for me to ever want to take interest. Gin as far as anyone was concerned, was all I needed, even if we were the exact opposite.

A sharp tap infiltrated my thoughts, glancing over I smiled. Speak of the Devil. I reached over and opened the passenger's door and Ginny climbed in. "Hey Girly." She said with a broad smile. "Hey, what's up?" Her innocent smile quickly evolved into a wicked grin. "Oh I was just thinking that since you love me so much that you could drive both of us to Port Angles to go to the movie theater." I laughed. "Oh really? Have you forgotten that our project in Mr. Huff's is due today?" she giggled. "Now that you mention it yeah, so I thought I could buy the gas, food and tickets." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Unless that's a problem sweetie." I shrugged. "Sure no problem." This was a monthly occurrence. Mr. Huff, our physics teacher always had a project every two months. And Ginny and I would always finish it, but Gin would convince me to let her take it to her house and then she would forget it. She claimed it was because I needed to get out more. Not that I was complaining.

As we drove onto the interstate Ginny cranked up the radio. "So I was thinking after three shows we could go get lunch of something." Ginny said absently. I shrugged. "That's fine with me but I need to get my summer reading books." Ginny groaned. "Dude! Even when you're skipping you a complete nerd!" she exclaimed. I chuckled. "So? You need to get the books to. Remember Mrs. Hodges wanted you in her English class next year." I glanced over at Ginny and she rolled her eyes. "Fine but you better be glad that I love you cause if I didn't then I wouldn't even bother." She said as she poked my cheek with a pencil. I smiled. "I had no doubt in my mind.

* * *

_~Paul's POV~_

I woke up in my bed and stretched. I glanced over at my clock and groaned. 9:15. "Great…MOM!" I yelled as I kicked my covers off. "Has Sam called?"

"Not Yet!" she yelled back. I sighed. Good, I was so tired. These stupid extra patrols he was shoving onto my plate was seriously starting to tick me off. It was time that could have been spent sleeping or watching my imprint. Of course I knew it was because of the danmed leeches that had been roaming around but I needed a break desperately. Standing up I shuffled over to my closet, quickly grabbing a pair of cut offs and a t-shirt. I hated having to wear a stupid shirt all the time. But my mom wouldn't let me out of the house without one. And she knew why I didn't want to bother with one, but she didn't care. I lived under her roof therefore I would follow her rules. Even if I was almost twenty.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen and groaned. There in all his alpha glory was Sam. I glared at my mom who was currently offering him pancakes. "I said he didn't call Junior I didn't say anything about him stopping by." I rubbed my head. My mom was an agitator, probably where I got it from but it wasn't one of her better qualities. "Mom, you could have told me he was here anyway." She shrugged and turned back to her stove. "Sit down amor and I'll fix you pancakes. " begrudgingly I did as I was told. "Why do you I always have to make when we have people over Ma?" I asked with a smirk. "What are you talking about mi ho? I always make breakfast." She said with a light tone. I coughed down a laugh and whispered. "Like hell she dose." Sam didn't look amused in the slightest. I shrugged and looked down at my plate. Blueberry pancakes were staring back at me and they smelled amazing. Quickly grabbing my utensils I dug in. After breakfast Sam and I left. "So mon caption what do you want me to do today?" Sam sighed. "I've been, pushing you rather hard lately." I glanced over at him. "No shit." Sam smirked at me. "Shut up before I change my mind asshole." I chuckled and we kept in walking. "Here's the deal. I have some errands I need you to do in Port Angels and you can just take the day off after that or whatever." I smirked at Sam. "Will do boss man." He sighed. "Don't let me regret this Lahote." And he shoved a scrap of paper in my hand before walking away.

I opened the scrap up and groaned. Everything he needed was in Port Angels, which meant...fuck I have to get dressed.

* * *

_~Jay~_

When we got to the city I felt giddy. Glancing over at Ginny she was smiling to. We loved the city. And the two hour drive was always worth it. Driving to one of the pay parking lots I pulled into our usual spot. "Hey babe this Saturday me and a few guys like Parker W." I felt my face heat up. Ginny ever the socialite, was very popular, and with her wit, charm, and personal appearance she was a guy's wet dream. And then there was me, her best friend. The one with personal issues everyone knew about. And since I could remember she had been trying to get me with my wet dream, captain of the basketball team, wide receiver for football, and all around golden boy. He even got a trophy for it. It was a joke but it suited him. "I guess I can show up." Ginny grinned. "Good, cause you're our ride." I rolled my eyes of course I was. "Fine whatever no problem I live to serve." Ginny giggled. "When I get a car I'll pay you back." I smiled and nodded. "Sure bro." No matter what happened Gin always kept her word, so I had nothing to worry about. As we walked towards our favorite theater, I looked up at the big city of Port Angeles and sighed dreamily. I couldn't wait to get older and move away. Hopefully somewhere like this. "So sweetie what do you want to watch first?" I shrugged. "I heard Great Gatsby is out us could watch that..." Ginny squealed. Then went into a long speech about the sexiness of Leonardo DiCaprio. I thought he was attractive but something about him threw me off. Maybe it was his age. Ginny handed me a twenty and shoved me towards the food. "Go buy me a pretzel and a ok." I nodded and left her to get the tickets. Walking up to one of the registers. The cashier looked up at me and grinned. "Hello how can I help you?" His grin was so over stressed it looked painful. "Um, a box of twizlers, a pretzel, a large Dr. Pepper and a large coke." He guy grinned and turned to get my order. Looking off to the side I looked at the advertisements. Turning back around the guy had my order ready. That was fast. Smiling at the guy I handed him my money. Without consulting his cash register her handed me my change. "Your change is 8.49 miss." I smiled and picked up the tray with our food and let the guy place the money into my free hand. I ask oat gasped when his hand connected with mine. It was so cold. "Thanks dude." I called hurriedly. By now Ginny would have been in line. Searching for her I saw her green hat she had been wearing. Walking through the line I stood by Ginny and she smiled. "Awesome I'm starved." She grabbed her pretzel and bit into it. "Mmmm...I don't care what other people say this place makes the best pretzels ever!" She exclaimed and took another bite. I smiled and held the tray lowly. "So, what other movies are we gonna watch?" I asked. Ginny swallowed quickly. "I was thinking Monsters University after Gatsby, and then whatever you want to watch." As we got closer to the ticket lady I smiled at her. When we got to our seats in theater 5 we aimed for the middle. The awesome thing about movies during school was hardly anyone was here. I glanced behind us and saw a few couples, a woman, and two dudes that were staring at us. I quickly turned around and nudged Ginny in the arm. "Two hot guys one o'clock. Ginny very smoothly pulled out her compact mirror and held it up. Angling it just right and quickly put it away. "They are gorgeous sweetie, don't down grade them." I shrugged. "Just saying, pulse they aren't exactly staring stubbly you could get both of them." Ginny looked at me sternly. "And so could you, but I came to watch a movie. Not pick up a one night stand." I blinked. She was being rather prudish. "Ok, ok I was just... pointing them out." Ginny smiled and stared at the screen. "Yeah, but I'm counting on the bond fire Friday." I rolled my eyes. After the movies, we went to the book store

* * *

"Why did I let you drag me in to Ap English?" Ginny Demanded from the isle over. I shrugged. "Because I didn't want to be the only normal person surrounded by a bunch of nerds." I could feel Ginny's smirk. "More like the nerd surrounded by normal people." She retorted. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Pulling out the books we needed I walked over to Ginny and handed her, her set of the novels. "So how much do I have to pay you to do my summer work?" Ginny asked as she looked at the titles. "Oh I dunno." I said as I headed towards the cash register. "A Million dollars." Ginny looked up from her books and snorted. "For that much you'd be going all of my homework from now till the end of college." I giggled and looked up at the cashier. "Just these?" She asked. I smiled. "Yes ma'am."

After the book store we went back to the theater. We spent a few more hours there and around two was the decided time to leave. "Ok, so remind me again why you're working at The Knights Round Table again?" I sighed. This again. Ginny doesn't like that I work there. But she doesn't want me to work with her. I applied to all of the available places teen could work excluding the La Push Garage because I didn't know that much about cars. And Babbs was the first person to call me and ask if I wanted to interview with her. I was so excited that I didn't think twice, and I've been working there ever since.

"Because Babbs is a nice lady and I enjoy working at the round table Gin. Of course if you had let me work with you, I wouldn't be having this discussion." I could feel Gin rolling her eyes. "Oh please you know why you can't work at Harry's-"

"Why?" I said cutting her off. "Because there's too much eye candy and you don't feel like sharing?" instantly I wanted to take it back. "No, and even if one of them gave you the time of day you wouldn't know the first thing to do with them!" I felt my face heat up. I glared over at her. "What the hell is your problem today?" I demanded. She didn't bother looking at me. "I don't know, I just felt like being a bitch." I snorted. "Well job well done." A few seconds later I pulled up at Harry's and she opened the door. "The reason you can't work here is because, even though the guys are hot," she looked at me in the eye. "they're weird. Too weird, ya know? I don't even feel comfortable working there when the guys walk in the restaurant it's like they're gods or something. And when they aren't there the spot they sit in is never taken. No one sits there. I just don't want you in that type of environment ok?" I looked at her and sighed. "Fine whatever I'm about to be late I'll see you later."

Gin nodded and closed the door. Quickly speeding down the road to get to the round table I started to feel bad. If what Ginny was saying was true then honestly she wanted to see for herself. Quickly parking in my usual spot I sighed. But it probably wasn't anything to worry about. They people Ginny was talking about were probably some native dudes on a power trip. But I didn't have time to dwell on the subject little twerps were starting to fill in the doors.

* * *

Thank you for reading I'd love to get some reviews from you guys. I love my readers but I lover my reviewers even more! So please review and give me you thoughts and a special thank you to JayArrr thank you for your review and please keep it up. The next update is coming soon! Be on the look out!

anything-but-what-you-think


End file.
